kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki Laufeyson
"Why do people always assume I'm lying?" Loki Laufeyson 'is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "''The Keyblade Wars - X" as a minor presence in the Asgard campaign, before making his full debut in "The Journey" as a member of Maleficent's Hellfire Organization plotting to steal the Keyholes of the worlds and kidnapping the Princesses of Heart to open the Final Door to Kingdom Hearts. He later returns in "Return of the Keyblade" as both an ally to the Galactic Empire and the Keyblade Gang. Story From Before Birth of A New Era to before The Journey Loki was born on Jotunheim as the son of the Frost Giant king, Laufey. Small and weak for a Frost Giant, Loki was abandoned in a temple to die. In 965, not long after the war between the Giants and the Asgardians, Loki was found by Odin. Adopting Loki and using sorcery to alter his appearance to make him resemble an Asgardian, Odin raised Loki and his biological son, Thor, with his wife Frigga. As they grew up, Loki always felt like he was living in Thor's shadow, envious to the fact that Thor was meant to be king instead of him. Lacking interest in Asgardian warrior arts, Loki took an interest in sorcery. Frigga, who was a lot closer to Loki than Odin was, taught Loki everything she knew on sorcery, and he eventually became an expert in those arts. Loki's jealousy of Thor and eagerness to win Odin's appreciation slowly altered Loki's personality for the worst. Where he was once aloof and carefree, Loki slowly became ambiguous, going to great lengths to achieve greatness without any thought or care on the consequences. Loki's jealousy of his step-brother eventually led to the near-destruction of Asgard. Wanting to prove himself a better heir to the throne of Asgard, Loki allied himself with the dark faerie Maleficent , and, with her help, put into place a plan that was supposed to make him look like a hero in the eyes of Asgardians. He was wrong. Thor resented the Frost Giants, and when they slipped into Asgard and attacked the city, Thor had seen enough. Seeing Thor's resentment of the Frost Giants as an opportunity Loki initiated his plan. Loki told Thor that if he really wanted; he should venture into Ymir's realm; the land of the Frost Giants and destroy them all to finally ensure peace. Loki knew of a gateway in Ymir's realm; one that contained an ancient evil force known as Mangog. Once Thor had fought off hoards of Frost Giants and eventually defeating Ymir himself; Loki told Thor to open the gateway; saying that it would unleash an everlasting flame that would defeat the Frost Giants once and for all. But in reality Loki wanted Thor to open the gateway so that Mangog would not only be unleashed in Ymir's realm, but Asgard and the rest of the nine realms as well; his plan was to unleash Mangog on Asgard and then use the Casket of Ancient Winters to defeat him, thus making him look like a hero and the more worthy heir. But this plan backfired when Mangog was unable to be defeated by the Casket. Luckily Thor was able to return to Asgard, and after defeating both Surtur and Ymir's forces, Thor, with the help of Loki and his father Odin were able to defeat Mangog and bring peace back to Asgard; for the time being. The Journey A few years later, during the rise of Mickey Mouse as the first new Keyblade wielder since the fall of the Jedi Order, Loki renewed his bargain with Maleficent to ally himself with the Hellfire Organization in favor of total control over Kingdom Hearts, and was present during the first club meeting to discuss the loss of Traverse Town to the Rebel Alliance due to the incompetence of Edgar the Butler and of the discovery of a Keyblade wielder. Loki was present when Thor was supposed to ascend the throne, only to be interrupted by Frost Giants that broke into Asgard. After the frost giants break into Asgard, Loki follows the enraged Thor, along with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, to Jotunheim to seek for answers. They then ensue in a battle against the Frost Giants. Loki discovers that he does not get harmed by making physical contact with the Frost Giants, as Volstagg had. After they were cornered, Odin arrives and takes the group back to Asgard, where he banishes Thor to Earth. Loki later confronted Odin over his sudden change on Jotunheim, discovering his true heritage. Distraught, Loki berated Odin in denial, accusing him of using him as a tool for peace. Odin, overcome with stress over the recent dilemmas, fell into the deep Odinsleep. With Odin temporarily rendered comatose, Loki took the throne in his place. In spite of this, he refused to take back Thor's banishment. Though this was unknown to the heroes at the moment, it was later revealed that Maleficent had ordered Loki to keep Thor trapped on Earth so that he would not be able to interfere with the subsequent takeover of Asgard for the Overtakers. Loki then visited Laufey to allow him to go to Asgard to kill Odin and to take the Casket of Ancient Winters back, which Odin stole from the Frost Giants before. He also payed Thor a visit on Earth to said that Odin had died in order to keep him unmotivated. After learning that Mickey's Crew of the Highwind, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif went to Earth, he sends The Destroyer, controlled by dark energy fueled through his anger and jealousy, to pursue and destroy them, and was almost successful until Thor got his powers back. Loki then showed Laufey the way to Odin, but before the Frost Giant lord could kill the sleeping god, Loki betrays and kills his cold-hearted father, revealing that his alliance to the Jotunn king was just a face to make way for his real goal: conquering all the 9 realms of Yggdrasil for the Overtakers, starting with Jotunheim. Thor, Mickey, and the Keyblade Gang make it to Asgard just as Loki was going to destroy Jotunheim with an army of Darkhearts sent through the Bifrost Bridge. The brothers fought until Thor destroyed the Bifrost Bridge, only for both of them to be saved at the last minute by Odin, who woke from his Odinsleep. Loki, devastated by Odin's repudiation of his actions, lets go of Thor on purpose and falls into the abyss made by the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge. But before he could fall completely to his doom, Loki is saved by his secret partners in crime, Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner , who tell him that Maleficent is displeased by his failure to capture the Keyhole to his world, but will forgive him nonetheless as she needs him for a new mission: to gather all her allies together and open the Final Keyhole at the Forbidden Mountains so that the true darkness may spread across the worlds. Maddened by his loss at Asgard and the knowledge of his true heritage, Loki eagerly accepted this new offer and transported himself and his compatriots to the Forbidden Mountains to begin the next part of the master plan. (Takes over Asgard briefly, then launches his Chitauri invasion at the same time as the Final Door ceremony, is defeated alongside Captain Hook before the heroes make it to Forbidden Mountain, arrested by Thor and briefly let loose to cause havoc while Horned King enacts his plans to unleash the darkness of Tartarus upon the universe) The Chain of Memories A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: Squirming Evil (1st Battle), The 13th Struggle (2nd Battle) Despite his frail appearance, Loki is a very powerful foe. He attacks with powerful combos from his scepter, stabbing and swinging rapidly. He'll also leap into the air and slam the spear into the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave. At a distance, he'll shoot bolts of energy. These can be deflected back at him to stun him. He can also teleport and create illusions of himself to confuse Mickey. His most devastating attack involves leaping around the battlefield, shooting energy bolts from all directions, ending with an explosion that surges across the arena. When he pins Mickey down in battles set during the first Avengers campaign, the reaction command '''Stop will prevent Loki from touching Mickey's chest with his scepter. Failing to do so means game over, as Loki will use the scepter to steal Mickey's heart and gain control over Michael Mouse for the Galactic Empire's plans. Gallery Thor-superheroscreencaps.png|Loki's true appearance as a Jotunn Loki_HV.jpg|Loki as he appears in the Hand-Drawn Universe worlds (used for more archaic technology worlds) Loki.png|Loki as he appears in the Hand-Drawn Universe worlds (used for more technologically advanced worlds - to be voiced ideally by Graham McTavish) Loki Laufeyson KH.png|Loki as he appears in the Hand-Drawn Universe worlds (in Imperial Battle Uniform) Loki_disney.jpg|Loki's baser form for use on Mt. Olympus Destroyer Armor.png|Loki merged with his own Destroyer Armor loki (2).png|Loki transformed by the true Darkness into a Hasatan, an Accuser of Life, a servant to Chernabog after being killed and mutated in undeath by Thanos Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Wizards Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Cryokinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Frost Giants Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle Category:Cosmic Defenders Members Category:Thanos' Forces Category:HAMMER